


Return of the Past

by Rhelana



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhelana/pseuds/Rhelana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji stumbles upon a fountain of youth. The secrets of his past will be revealed. How will his nakama handle this information? How about his lover? This is a malexmale relationship. Don't like don't read, no smut. Rated M cause this is Sanji and Zoro we're talking about. There will be swearing, and intense situations and conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conquered Past](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47981) by MsComrade. 



Sanji jolted from his nightmare. He held himself still, listening to the other inhabitants of the room. He needed to make sure he was the only one who stirred. No one else could know that he just had a nightmare. It wouldn't be the first time he’d woken them up, but each time it happened it was harder to explain away their worries so he wouldn’t be questioned. He could imagine the comforting words they would attempt and the looks of pity he would get if they found out. But all was quiet in the bunk room, the only sound was Zoro snoring, rather loudly, in his ear. The warm puffs of breath on his neck helped calm him, the heavy arm around his waist centered him. A couple of deep breaths and he felt his heart rate begin to slow. 

Step one of nightmare-recovery done.

Slowly, he reached for the arm slung around his waist. This was the hardest part. The memories of starving on that rock always triggered the need to do certain things in him. Things he’d stopped needing to do in his daily life a long time ago and only did on nights like tonight. In order to accomplish these, he needed to get out from underneath the lump of muscle behind him. If he woke everyone up when he woke, he could convince them to go back to sleep. Even Zoro would go back to sleep with reassurances he was just getting a drink. If he woke the green headed moron while he was trying to escape, then he would insist on accompanying the cook. This would result in Sanji going back to bed, pretending to sleep. Of course the night would be spent staring into the darkness, fighting imaginary hunger pains, and not sleeping. The alternative would be explaining to his lover why he needed to do these things. This would involve telling him of his past and his weaknesses. 

Unacceptable! 

So with the utmost care, he placed the arm around his waist on the hip behind him. He shifted his hips to slide off the couch they shared in lieu of a cramped hammock, and the snoring behind him stopped. He froze, waiting for a signal from his lover on how to proceed. He unexpectedly received help from his companion. With a soft groan, the oblivious swordsman shifted onto his back. The change in position nudged the blond off the couch. All he had to do was roll with it. From his new position crouched on the floor, he waited for the snoring to start again. As soon as he heard the soft snores start again he made his way to the mast. He climbed the ladder then quietly lifted the hatch and closed it again behind himself. Finally, he was out. He lit a cigarette and walked to the galley.

Once inside, he walked over to the pantry and started taking inventory. He counted every morsel of food he could find. He had to know exactly how much they had. This was part of the ritual upon waking from these dreams. He always had a fear that they were going to run out of food. That he would have to watch his nakama starve. Next obstacle to overcome was the fear that he would starve, that he was starving now. He pulled out some bread he had made that day, then grabbed some cheese and meat. Sandwiches sounded good. He would make a few of those. It wasn't that much earlier than when he normally woke up.

He quickly made a couple of sandwiches and sat down to eat. As he was eating, he thought about what brought him to this point: hiding in the galley while everyone else was asleep, hoping no one woke to see him stuffing his face. 

When he first joined the crew, his nightmares had stopped. He figured being away from the old geezer allowed his vivid memories to fade around the edges, and he was doing good, until they hit the Calm Belt. That was the first time he had to worry about supplies and actually ration them. Since then, the farther away from the last island they had gotten, the more frequent the nightmares came. He didn't have a problem coping with them by himself, but that had been before Zoro and he started getting serious. Now that they had been together for several months--the rest of the crew knew about them, and they had started having sex--Sanji had started to want to seek comfort. He fought it, knowing that the neanderthal would laugh at him for whining about memories of starving, or going even farther back to his childhood. The crew knew a little about his past. Enough to understand why he freaked when they wasted food, or why he would never let someone go hungry, but they certainly did not know the full extent of what happened. Luffy may have some details, but even he would never truly understand the horror. 

No one can unless they’ve seen it first hand.

Looking down, he noticed all the bread and cheese was gone, as well as a good portion of the meat. Damn, he hadn't meant to eat that much. 

 

Sunlight was starting to come through the port hole when Sanji was able to focus again. Time to start breakfast then. Hopefully, no one would notice he would hardly touch it. If he claimed to just not be hungry again, Chopper would be sure to want to do an exam. He'd deal with it. . .if he needed to.


	2. chapter 2

It was a warm and sunny day upon the Going Merry.

Sanji leaned against a rail smoking and enjoying the breeze. Zoro lay not far, sleeping away the warmest part of the day. The ladies lay in sun chairs deepening their tans. The younger crew members were playing in the hold to avoid the heat of the sun.

The cook was feeling pretty good. He had managed to convince Luffy of the importance of rationing, ensuring their supplies would last until the next island. Experience told him that the Captains new found concern over food would last a week at most, buying them four more weeks before they were seriously low. This is enough to ease his own worry about their stores so that he hasn't had a nightmare in almost a week. Most important though, is the fact that his lover is none the wiser of his troubling dreams.

A sudden crashing noise pulled his attention to the door that lead below deck. 

Usopp came strolling out whistling a cheery tune. He was walking fast, but not so fast that anyone who hadn't just heard the noise would have found it suspicious.

“Oi, Longnose! What was that crash?” The cook put on his best I mean business face while waiting impatiently for an answer.

“Noise? What noise? I didn't...” the sharpshooter stopped mid sentence when the blond took a menacing step towards him. He took off running after yelling, “Wha! Don't kill me! It was Luffy!” He then disappeared up the crows nest before the now angry man could say anything else.

Scowling and now very worried, Sanji climbed down into the hold. Instantly the teary voice of their doctor reached his ears. Chopper had the tone he used when he was being the responsible doctor. The only person he could be using it on was laughing and...was that splashing he heard? The cook inhaled deeply and gathered his patience before yelling “ Luffy, you moron, what did you do now?”

He came around the corner to a very wet bundle of brown fur launching into his arms while crying and asking forgiveness. “SANJI! I didn't know he would throw his arm out like that when I found him or I never would have surprised him! Please don't be mad at me! I'm so sorry and I'll make it up! I promise!”

Blue eyes looked around the hold. They took in the fact that 2 of their remaining 3 barrels of water were broken open. There was a thin layer of water over the floor, and their rubber brained moron of a Captain was sitting amongst the remains splashing in the water and laughing. 

In a daze he set the distressed reindeer on the ground and shooed him back up on deck. “Chopper, why don't you go take a nap with the worthless Marimo?” He walked past the still laughing idiot to the last barrel. He pulled the lid up and peered inside. He looked back at their leader and gave a resigned sigh. “Luffy, you managed to take our full barrels out, and left the nearly empty one alone.” 

“Shishishi sorry Sanji!” The rubber man continued to laugh and splash in the water. “I'll carry the water barrels to fill them at the next island!”

Leaning against the now closed barrel in defeat, the blond waived his hand in dismissal. “Yeah, yeah. Way don't you go play on deck and dry off?” He listened as their rubber brained idiot of a Captain literally bounced up to the deck calling for Chopper and Usopp to start a game of tag. He wondered how long Nami would allow that to go on. Not long was his bet. His precious Nami-swan needed her peace and quiet. He should go and kick those idiots himself once they got loud, but...eh.

He heard the heavy thread of boots that meant Zoro was approaching.

He released a heavy sigh as he felt a warm weight settle on his back. Shivers ran down his spine as a husky voice whispered into his ear. “I'm surprised Luffy made it to the deck in one piece. The way Chopper came tearing up the stairs to me, I thought for sure you were swinging knives around.” The irritated man shrugged his shoulder to push the face away from his.

“Not now Marimo. I have...a lot to figure out.” He sighed deeply again and briefly pressed his lips to the green head resting on his shoulder in a sign of affection. He was surprised when he felt the arms wrapped around his waist tighten and a felt more than heard a low growl come from deep in his lovers chest.

“How much damage did he do?”

Sanji closed his eyes and thought about how much he should reveal. On the one hand, Zoro was the first mate. He should be kept fully aware of their food and water situation, especially since it could weaken the crew and make it harder to protect the ship in an attack. On the other hand, he had completely hidden the food shortage from him so far. To tell him now that there was a food shortage, made worse by the lack of water, would put Sanji in a compromised position. The first mate normally let the crew handle their jobs on their own. He never questioned Nami's decisions about where they were going, or how long to stay on an island. In turn she told him ahead of time if an island might be more dangerous than usual, or if a storm may be coming. The same agreement was in place with Chopper. The green headed man never questioned any ones injures, but Chopper did let him know if someone would be at a disadvantage in a fight. Usopp, the coward he normally was, told Zoro everything immediately. 

 

It was never discussed between them, but the chef was sure the same was expected of him. He was never questioned about how much food he bought, or how large servings were, but he knew he should tell the first mate if they were low. He had not done that yet. Mentioning it now, would allow Zoro to question why he hadn't done so before hand, which could lead to an uncomfortable situation.

Yet another deep sigh left the blond. Only one thing to do. Zoro had to know, he was going to have to try and figure something out with the navigator.

“He did more than you would think.” Gesturing at the mess around them he started his explanation “He took out both of our full water barrels. We now only have enough water to last maybe a week if I don't really use it to cook. That brings us to another problem though.” He paused so he could turn in the other man's arms and make eye contact. “Our food supplies are low too. I was planning on making a lot of soups and stews to make them last to the next island. I can't now. We'll have to go on food and water rations.”

The chef watched as the first mate looked over his shoulder at a wall deep in thought. He knew he was about to be called out the second those gray eyes settled on his own. He could see the demands in them.

“Why didn't you mention the shortage in food earlier shit cook?”

“I didn't think it would be a problem. I had a plan in place to make sure we could make it to the next island without any issues with the food. I just didn't count on the idiot of a captain ruining our water.”

As the cook spoke he knew, by the deepening of the furrow between Zoro's eyes, his excuse wasn't gong to cut it with the man. He was proved right when he finally did speak. “I don't care how 'under control' you think you have things. When we are short on food you tell me. I help enforce any rationing that needs to be done, I help decide if we need to find an island to stop at along the way. I'm the one responsible for the safety of this crew. I can't do that if your not up front with me.”

During his speech the blond had turned his head away from the piercing stare of his angry lover. Now said lover grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his gaze. “Understand that Cook?”

“Yeah, I got it. Let me the hell go. I have a dinner to plan, and stores to recheck.” Sanji yanked his face free and pushed past the angry man. He went into the galley and did exactly as he said he was going to.

 

That night Zoro had first watch and Sanji had been very careful to avoid any time alone with the man. It wasn't actually that difficult. While he had been cooking the first mate and navigator had spent the whole time poring over maps and books. Once dinner had been served the galley was a mad house and it was impossible to hold a private conversation. He had recruited Usopp to help with cleanup, and Robin had hung around the galley reading most of the night. 

It wasn't that he was upset or even hurt by anger directed at him earlier. He knew he deserved it. He had fucked up big time. He should have told Zoro about the shortage. He should have taken precautions with the water to protect it. He should have bought more supplies at the last island. Yes, he deserved all of Zoro's anger, and had plenty of his own. He'd already resolved that he would do with out food or water until they figured something out. Doing that would give them an addition few days and he had been through this before, he could do it again. It would be so much shorter this time.

The sudden dip of the couch and manhandling by a green haired moron made him jump. He knew he had been laying there awhile, but it couldn't have been that long. He looked up and sure enough, Zoro was trying to maneuver onto the couch behind him. He hissed quietly at the clumsy oaf climbing into bed with him. “Your watch can't be over yet. What are you doing asshole? Shirking your duty?”

“Fuck you. Usopp woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. He's taking the rest of my watch and his. I wanted to talk to you any way. How long do we have?'

“A week and a half at most. I've cut every corner I can, and we have to keep Luffy out of it all, but we will run out of water before food. Unless it rains.”

Strong warm arms wrapped around him, and firm lips kissed the back of his neck. “The witch says no rain anytime soon. She hasn't heard of any islands not on the log pose along the way, but Robin is confident there should be one. The sea witch says it's about 4 weeks to the next island the log pose is pointing out with the mild wind we have. She is hoping for an uncharted one soon though. We'll keep 24 hour watch for it.

“Your not planning on not eating or drinking until we find an island, are you?”

Sanji tried to keep all trace of reaction out of his body. “What are you talking about?”

“I noticed you didn't eat or drink anything at dinner. I know you don't always eat with us, but you didn't eat at all. Don't hurt yourself over this Sanji. Please.”

“I don't know what your talking about.” He couldn't keep the hint of anger from his voice. This whole mess was his fault. If he wanted to help fix it by giving his rations back into the group he could. Zoro had no right to stop him. No right to try and guilt him by using his name, and saying please in that tone. None!

He felt those same strong arms tighten around him again and a face press into is back. He took a deep breath and tried to exhale all of his anger with it. It mostly worked. What he heard next helped him a great deal more.

“Fine.”

That was the end of all discussion that night.

 

A morning a week and a half later found the Going Merry's chef starting at the ceiling above his and Zoro's couch. He had served the last of the food and water for dinner last night. He had nothing to serve anyone for breakfast. He was a failure and deserved his discomfort. His stomach was cramped with hunger and he felt weak with dehydration. There was no reason to get up. His watch wasn't until after noon. He could rest here for some time yet.

He blinked as a green head with concerned gray eyes appeared in his field of vision.

"Sanji. Sanji you awake?" He couldn't bring himself to talk so he just nodded. "Good. We've spotted an island. We'll be landing in about an hour. You up for exploring it?"

His answer came in the form of him abruptly getting up and getting dressed. He was going on this island, no matter how shitty he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My father passed away in April. The next chapter will be slow in coming, but I have started on it, Thank you in advance for your patience. 
> 
> Again, I don't own so no yelling at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Zoro looked at the emaciated blond in his arms and had to fight back the anger he felt towards their captain and their sniper. If they had just done as Nami had told them to. They wouldn't have even needed to try and stand up to the damn cook. One mention of how upset the red head would be if he disobeyed her orders and he would have happily stayed with them. Hell, he probably would have kicked them for even thinking of letting him disappoint his precious Nami-Swan.

The previous day, after everyone had gathered on deck she had ordered Sanji and Usopp to go with Luffy to the right side of the island, while Zoro, Chopper, Robin and herself had gone to the left. She wanted to make sure the devil's fruit users had someone with each of them in case they literally stumbled across some water. Luffy had two people with him because, well, he was Luffy. The plan was to circle the island, and if that didn't turn up anything, cut up the middle of the island back to the ship.

Thankfully the island had small game and, according to their doctor, plenty of edible plants. Even better, on the far side of the island Zoro's group had found a small lake (or large pond). The water was clear and before Luffy's group could join them the little reindeer declared it drinkable. 

The four of them drank their fill, and then the girls and Chopper started collecting edible plants and fruits, as directed by the doctor. Zoro prowled around the edge of the lake looking for small game to catch. He was unwilling to go to far from the water until the rest of the crew joined them. When they had parted ways Sanji had been pale and weak from lack of food and water. He was hiding it well, and told everyone that what they did notice was just lack of sleep induced by his worry of the beautiful ladies not having enough food or water. Zoro knew better. The green haired man had watched his lover carefully since the water barrel had broke. He noticed Sanji ate only a few bites, and drink no more than a half cup a day. Even when confronted he had refused to take in anymore. He had kicked Zoro in the side of the head hard enough to knock him unconscious when the swordsman dared offer part of his share. When he showed up he was going to knock the blond into the water. 

When Luffy made an appearance Usopp was hanging off of him, yelling a reminder that he couldn't swim. Only Usopp was stopping Luffy from jumping into the water. Swearing to himself he ran over to the two youths now drinking from the pond. They told him that shortly after leaving the ship Sanji had said he wanted to explore more inland. He left them to walk the parameter of the island alone while he walked towards the center, telling them he would meet up with them at the ship by nightfall. 

They returned to the ship at sunset with four full barrels of water, several trips worth of baskets of fruits and vegetables, and a decent catch of small game. Personally Zoro couldn't see what he had caught lasting more than two days, but Sanji could stretch meat as much as Luffy could stretch his arms. They would just have to fish to help supplement it. He recruited the long nosed liar, and the ex-assassin to help put everything away, then went back on deck to await his cooks arrival. 

The sky was turning gray with the first light of morning and the first mates anxiety was high. The fighting cook had not shown up all night. He had thought of leaving he ship to look for him, but stayed back because of the dark. If Sanji had somehow got lost on the island, Zoro didn't stand a chance on it, and if Sanji had passed out or got hurt, the same would keep him hidden from the concerned man's eyes. 

He bolted to the bunk room and started shouting for everyone to wake up. Once he had explained that Sanji had not come back, Robin volunteered to make a quick breakfast, which their Captain devoured, then they all had went off in search of their cook. 

They stayed together, which meant they would take longer to search, but they didn't want to risk being separated. Usopp led them to the point he thought Sanji had left them. Chopper confirmed the cooks scent went off into the woods. He had mostly been able to follow the scent to an underground cave. Zoro, Robin, and Chopper and climbed into the cave. The others waited outside to help them out. Following the underground caves, they came to a large chamber with a spring fed...puddle for lack of a better description. Chopper was telling Zoro how the water had smelt funny, when they heard Robin gasp out a no. Looking over Zoro had recognized his lovers suit, laying in a heap. He ran over and noticed a child in the mass of clothing.

 

Now Zoro looked down at the child in his arms again. With that stupid curly eyebrow and the favorite blue pinstriped shirt, that fit the youngster more like a dress now, there was no doubt this was their stupid cook. But it was all wrong. Zoro tensed looking down at the skeletal child in his arms. He was so light. Too light. Zoro started moving faster. Chopper had said he was stable, for now, but needed immediate medical care. 

Zoro clutched the small body closer to his chest, feeling his heart plummet to his stomach every time the unconscious boy struggled to take a much too shallow breath. “Stupid dart brow. What the hell happened to you?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“I've never seen anything this bad...” their small doctor nearly cried. The young reindeer had turned the girls room into a makeshift infirmary. They volunteered to stay in the boys bunk until Sanji was better. The doctor had hooked up IV's and machines that sounded out the cooks very slow heartbeat. They had placed a pair of Choppers shorts on the child, but even their small doctor's clothing was too large for him. 

Zoro winced as he looked his lovers now childish appearance over. He could see Sanji's ribcage expand every time he took a breath. His angular hipbones stuck out painfully, and the skin on his sunken face was pulled taught over sharp cheekbones. 

What the hell had happened? All the straw hats crowded around the bed, none wanting to break the tense silence. Nami looked on the verge of tears, their captain's arm around her shoulders seemed to be the only thing keeping her composed. Usopp sat against the bed, his back to the young cook, not able to look at the emaciated form without feeling sick. Robin alone seemed to retain her cool. She had pulled a chair right up to the bed and was stroking his now brittle hair. 

“He looks to be about 10 years old,” Chopper said while adjusting some of the monitors, “but I can't be sure with how malnourished he is.” Tears finally leaked out of the youngest crew mates eyes.

“I seem to recall reading something about this before.” Robin stated as she stroked the cooks head. If only the love-cook could see his lovely Robin-Chawn doting on him now. “Being reverted back to a younger age, in the exact condition they were in at that age. Old wounds become fresh, and new wounds disappear, along with any memories from after that age. Once we know he is stable, I will do some research into this, but I'm afraid when he wakes up, he may not remember any of us.”

 

Zoro stiffened and the crew eyed him worriedly. His cook wouldn't remember him? He felt his chest tighten, and his scowl deepen. He wouldn't remember him. Leave it to that idiot to go and forgot him! “It's only temporary, right?” Zoro's question hung heavy in the air. 

A strange look crossed over their archeologist's features and she looked to the boy on the bed. “I truly hope so...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See first chapter for warnings and disclaimer.  
> AN: If I don't stop here this will be much longer than I wanted a chapter to be. Since I am newly inspired and basically just rewriting already written work, the next chapter should be much faster.  
> Yes I have Ms. Comrade's permission to use her story like this. I lost my beta and I'm not very happy with the way I blended her story into mine, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you for baring with me. I should not have this long of a break again. My Father passed and took my muse and motivation with him.  
> I have found them both again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I lied, this chapter wasn't much faster. Here it is though! Working on For You too.
> 
> I removed part of Ms Comrade's original story line as it didn't fit with canon and would be easier for my story to omit. And all typo's and grammatical errors are mine! I own them proudly! So if your wondering at any point why Sanji thinks he is on a shop, well, because for some reason my mind wanted him there instead of a ship! :P I still do not have a beta, at least not an efficient one. I'm still waiting on chapter 2!
> 
> Errors are about all I own on this one. Can't even claim the plot bunny!

Sanji shifted and immediately everyone's attention was on him. He winced slightly as his visible eye fluttered open. “Where am I?” the blond whispered hoarsely his shocked blue eye darting around the room wildly. He struggled to prop himself up on his trembling arms, and for a terrifying second Zoro was certain the small limbs would snap under the strain.

“It's alright,” Robin soothed, easing him back down on the mattress. “Your on a ship receiving medical care. I assure you, you are quite safe.”

The already large blue eye widened even further, looking almost comical. He whispered “I'm ...on a ship? I'm...on a ship. I'm on a ship!” Tears welled up in his eye and flowed down his sunken cheeks. “I'm on a ship. Finally, I'm on a ship.” The small child giggled happily. Again he pushed himself into a sitting position, careful not to agitate the IV in his arm. “I'm really on a ship?” the blond asked excitedly, looking around at everyone around him. He _knew_ he had never met them, but for some reason they all seemed familiar to him. Like he should have known them and couldn't remember where from. Had they been on the Orbit? His eyes landed on the large green haired man leaning against the wall next to him. His chest swelled with warmth, but he had no idea why. Without hesitation Sanji tugged on the green fabric abound the man's waist. The man looked at him and even though he looked angry, and looked like the type of person he should run away from, he felt safe. The way his gray eyes glinted like cold steal felt familiar to the child. The frail cook smiled at him “Is this real? It's not another dream is it? I'm on a real ship? I'm alive?” he tugged on Zoro's haramaki with each question.

The swordsman was stunned at how familiar the boy was being with him, but couldn't stop the smile that pulled at his mouth. He sat down next to the starving child and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Yeah cook, your alive.” he assured the youth.

Their cook turned child now beamed up at them all. “I'm alive.” he repeated softly, leaning into the warmth of the swordsman, relishing the sense of safety that seemed to just emanate from the large man. “I'm alive!”

Robin watched as the young cook snuggled into Zoro's side and a faint smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. “Interesting...” she whispered so no one else could hear. Louder she stated “Everyone, I think Zoro can assist Doctor-San from here. Perhaps we should go and see about some easy to digest food for Cook-San?”

The rest of the crew filed out of the girls room after Robin. Luffy paused only long enough to look over his shoulder at Zoro. Meeting his eyes, he only said “Take care of him.” before closing the door behind him.

Chopper suddenly jumped into action. “I'm glad you're awake Sanji.” He squeaked as he ran around checking his vitals and looking for a clipboard. “I know you just woke up and you're tired but I need to ask you some questions.”

Zoro watched as the blond just gaped at the blue nosed reindeer. He felt an insistent tug at his haramaki. “Mister, that reindeer is talking!” Zoro chuckled as Sanji squirmed away from their adorable doctor, trying to hid behind his large muscled arm.

“That's Chopper, our doctor. He's not going to hurt you.” Zoro murmured trying to reassure the child.

Sanji started squirming more desperately and started looking around the room quickly. A look of panic started replacing his bright smile. “I don't need a doctor, that shitty geezer does! Where is he? Where's the old man? He needs help! His leg is gone, he needs help! Let me go!” He started to pant heavily, fighting to keep consciousness and ignoring the now erratic beeping of the heart rate monitor.

“Please stop struggling!” Chopper begged, “You'll hurt yourself! You're in no condition to be moving at all!” It was in that instant that the small doctor noticed crimson poring from a wound in Sanji's hand where an IV needle used to be inserted. “Oh my God, Sanji, you're bleeding! Quick somebody call a doctor!”You are a doctor!” Zoro snapped, struggling to restrain the squirming blond without causing further injury. “God damn it Sanji, lay down and sit still!”

“The old man is fine.” a smooth feminine voice cut in, freezing Sanji on the spot. “He's on another ship being taken care of.” Robin smiled softly at the small cook as she set a bowl down on a table.

The green haired man sighed and looked to the raven haired woman in thanks. Nodding in acknowledgment she continued. “You, on the other hand, don't seem to be in the best shape.”

Sanji stared at the mysterious woman, eyes narrowed. The way this woman smiled unnerved him. For all he knew she could be lying to make him cooperate. The old geezer could still be wasting away on that rock. He looked up to the strong man currently holding him down. A large tan hand moved to his boney shoulder and gently squeezed. “The geezer is fine. Focus on yourself stupid cook.” The kid was shaking like a leaf, and the bleeding had gotten worse.

The blond took a few shuddering breaths, fighting to stay awake. He was so tired. He extended his shaky, now IV free hand, to allow a furry hoof to take it. As Chopper cleaned, bandaged, and placed a new IV line, Robin slipped back out. She had research to do.

* * *

 “Alright Sanji, I need to ask you a few questions about the situation so I can treat you better. Do you think your up for that?” The blond nodded happily at the reindeer, bringing another spoonful of hot broth to his mouth. After the weeks of starvation, the simple soup tasted like heaven. He obviously knew that in his condition he'd have to take it slow, that it'd be awhile before his body was able to handle solid food at all. He didn't complain once about this being the only food he had been offered. “Alright,” Chopper continued “I know this may be hard to talk about, so just answer the best you can.”

Zoro watched the blond carefully. The soup had brought a somewhat healthy color back to his cheeks, but the young chef looked absolutely drained. When Chopper stepped away to grab the bowl Robin had brought, the kid had managed to crawl onto the green haired man's lap, much to his embarrassment. It was odd, how the boy had been so drawn to and trusting of the swordsman. Maybe that was a good sign, maybe it meant that the cook's memories weren't lost, but just locked away somewhere.

 “First, I need to know how long you were stranded. I know that's a difficult question to answer, but did you keep track at all?” The smile dropped off the blond's face, and he swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry.

 “85. I kept track.” He said, his voice an eerie monotone. He leaned forward and placed the half finished soup on the table. He looked sick suddenly.

 The small doctor gaped at Sanji, “How much food did you have?” Chopper asked quietly afraid to speak above a whisper.

 “The food the old man gave me lasted about 20 days...I tried to space it out...I didn't think...I had no idea...”he whispered, barely audible.

 Chopper nodded sadly, scribbling furiously onto his clipboard. “And the old man?”

 “None.” Zoro could feel the blond shaking as his skeletal form curled in on itself, “none, that shitty old man gave me all of it...all of the food...”

 Zoro looked questioningly down at the child now curled in his lap. “Than how did he..” He jumped as the child started struggling with new found strength tying to get away.

 “The old man needs help! His leg, it's gone, please, we need to help him!”

 No. God no. Zoro felt his chest tighten yet again and he wrapped his arms around the shaking blond. “I think that's enough for one night.” He whispered while soothing the shuddering ball of cook in his lap.

 Chopper nodded numbly, obviously shaken up. Their doctor could handle a lot, but this was putting a strain on his gentle heart. A little rest would do them all some good, especially Sanji. “Here” The reindeer held a small blue shirt out to Sanji, “it'll be big, but for now this is all we have for you.” The small doctor avoided eye contact with the blond as he slipped the large shirt over his head., his eyes intensely focused on the pattern of the floorboards. “If you feel any new pain, or need anything, don't hesitate to call for me.”

 A soft sob broke the silence. Chopper's head whipped up. “Thank you.” Sanji sniffled, “Thank you Doctor Chopper.” The blond had slipped off of Zoro's lap and moved forward to hug the furry doctor.

 Chopper's eyes brimmed with tears. “Don't thank me you bastard!” he sniffed rubbing his eyes furiously. “ I don't need your thanks or anything.” He finally wailed and ran out of the room.

  Zoro chuckled at the look of pure confusion on the child's face as he watched their doctor’s retreating back. “Don't worry, that's a good thing, trust me. C'mon cook, you look exhausted. Let's get you to bed.

 Sanji eyed him for a moment before sitting down next to him on the bed. “Mister, were you a guest?” He asked, peaking at Zoro out of the corner of his eye.

 “Look kid, my name isn't Mister, it's Zoro.” He sighed and ran a hand through his short green hair. “And I have no idea what the hell you're talking about.”

 The blond brow furrowed, “On the Orbit. The ship I worked on. Were you a guest or something?”

 Zoro scoffed. “No, I wasn't. If you have a point to make you better do it now, because it's time for bed, and I don't want to make Chopper sedate you.”

 The blond scowled at the swordsman. “You just seem really familiar, that's all. No need to go threatening people with shots because you're impatient.” he grumbled crawling under the covers.

 Oh yeah, this was definitely Sanji. “Just get some sleep cook.” Zoro muttered, tucking the sheets around the blond's bony body. He turned to leave but yet another tug at his haramaki held him back.

 “Stay.”

 The word floated in the air. Barely a whisper. Putting an inexplicable weight on Zoro's chest. He swore to himself, and grumbling about bratty little cooks treating him like some shitty pillow, he eased himself onto the mattress. The skeletal figure curled up into his side, and bony fingers clung desperately to his shirt. He sighed. He was definitely going soft. 

* * *

 “Found it!” Robin declared, excitement seeping into her voice. The tension in the room was tangible. She had been hard at work holed up in the galley. Afternoon had faded into evening, but her crew had kept a silent vigil while she searched. “It appears that our cook managed to stumble upon a Fountain of Youth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I think I got all the shops to turn into ships. Writing out a part of a story out without changing the story itself is harder than I thought! And there are more parts I have to write out! :(

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written as I go. That means reviews can influence the story. I do not, and never will, demand reviews for more chapters. But if you make a suggestion or request that I like, I will try to use it! Unfortunately, that also means that with my busy life, I cannot promise when new chapters will come, just that I will finish the story. Thank you in advance for any constructive criticism you can give me.
> 
> Many thanks to MsComrade for inspiring me with her story Conquered Past and also allowing me to use some of her story (rewritten) in the future! If you haven’t read her story, I recommend you do so.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters used in this story. If I did, Sanji and Zoro would spend less time fighting and more time making out, lol.


End file.
